Misty and Ash: aamrn
by Silvain Star
Summary: Misty visits pallet. Needs better title.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You know, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else really worth my time. I just own my brain and a few characters.

A/N: Ash is 18, Misty is 20. Misty comes to visit Ash. And , no, it is not based on something else. The first chapter might be similar to one of my faves, though. I don't know how this will work out, yet.

Chapter 1

Misty in Pallet

Ash was sitting at home, playing video games. Suddenly, right when he was about to beat the final level, the doorbell rang, distracting him and making him lose. _I'd better go see who it is. Mom's probably still at the store. But it's too early to be Misty. I wonder who it is,_ he thought, reaching for the doorknob. He opened the door.

"Yes? May I help you?" Ash said.

"Ash, you don't even recognize your best friend?" the girl standing in the doorway said.

"Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yep. I haven't seen you in awhile," Misty said.

"What's with all the bags? Are you staying for a few weeks or a year?"

"A few weeks."

"You sure?" Ash asked, carrying in a pile of bags as tall as he was.

"Ash, I still have my mallet, so shut up if you want to stay safe," Misty said. _Not that I'd actually hit him. It just shuts him up when he's starting to bug me._

"Um, ok, Mist," Ash said nervously.


	2. to the beach!

Disclaimer: I don't own much of anything. You know, like Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, or anything else really worth my time. I just own my brain and a few characters.

A/N: I still don't know how this will work out.

Chapter 2

Ash had just finished moving Misty's bags into the living room when his mom got home.

"Hi, Misty. I'm sure Ash asked if you were only staying a few weeks or what, right?" Delia said.

"Yes, he did," Misty replied.

"Ash, overpacking is a girl thing. Don't ask," Delia said.

"OK, mom," Ash said.

"So, Ash, what should we do today?" Misty said.

"I dunno, what do you want to do?" Ash said.

"Well I was thinking we could drive up to Cerulean, and I could show you my newest Pokemon, and we could go up to the beach there. But first we'll stop in Pewter and get Brock. Sound good?" Misty replied.

"Sounds great. C'mon, let's go," Ash said.

"Hold on. I've got to find my bathing suit and change first," Misty said, searching her bags.

"This may take awhile," Ash said.

Half an hour later, at 10:30, Misty had found her bathing suit, and went to go change. Ten more minutes passed before she came downstairs. They got in Ash's car, and drove to Pewter.

"Brock! You here?" Ash said, entering the Pewter city gym.

"Hey, Ash," Brock said, walking over to them.

"Hi, Brock," Misty said. "We're headed to Cerulean Beach. Want to come?"

Brock, all of a sudden, got a look on his face that basically meant he was thinking 'beach cerulean = lots of girls in bathing suits'.

"Sure!" he said.

"Ok, c'mon, let's go," Ash said.

They all got in his car and drove to Cerulean, parking in front of the gym.

"Ok, who wants to see my newest Pokemon?" Misty said.

"I do!" Ash said.

"Me, too! Although I'd rather see all those girls on the beach," Brock said.

"Ok, guys, c'mon," Misty said, getting out of the car and going up to the gym.

"So? Where are they?" Ash asked.

"Right over here," Misty said.

"Togetic!"

"Hi, Togetic," Misty said. "As you can see, Togepi evolved."

"What else do you have?" Ash asked.

"Just watch," Misty said. She threw a Pokeball into the water.

"Lanturn!"

"Lanturn, return!" Misty said, calling the Pokemon back, as it prepared to use Hydro Pump. She threw another Pokeball, this tine on dry land.

"Golduck!"

"My Psyduck evolved," Misty said. Again she threw a Pokeball in the water.

"Milotic!"

"Wow! Those are rare! How'd you get it, Misty?" Ash said.

"Long story," she replied, throwing another Pokeball.

"Tentacool!"

"Cool," Brock said.

"Thanks," Misty replied. "The last new one I can't show you in here."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"You'll see," Misty said.

They headed to the beach, Misty bringing Golduck, Togetic, Milotic, Staryu, Politoed, and a mysterious Pokeball with her. When they got there, Brock walked over to a girl in a beach chair, and Misty and Ash went towards the water.

"Go! Wailord!" Misty said, throwing the mysterious Pokeball in the water.

"Wailord!"

"Wailord, return!" Misty said.

"Wow! A Wailord!" Ash said.

"Yep, and I caught it in the wild just how it is now," Misty said.


End file.
